secretos oscuros
by alexmaster
Summary: en el valle del fin se revelan ciertos secretos.¿itachi no fue quien mato a los uchiha? les va a sorprender quien fue. ¡FEMNARUTO! super naruto. dark naruto. yuri narusaku. advertencia, crueldad, angst, contenido sexual.


**N/A whats up! ya estoy de regreso**

**este fic me salio muy bien. espero que les gusta**

**ADVERTENCIA:contenido fuerte. yuri. lime. lemon en proximos capitulos. violencia. crueldad**

**este fic anda con asento paraguayo/argentino/uruguayo. por que soy paraguayo**

**¡femnaruto!**

**diclaimer: naruto no me pertenece. pero si asi fuera naruto seria una chica. y no habria ese feo beso accidental entre naruto y sasuke. esos serian los unicos cambios**

-habla-

-"piensa"-

* * *

Naruto trataba de levantarse del cráter en el que se encontraba. El se hallaba incrustado en el costado de la gran estatua del Shodai Hokage. Envuelto por chakra del Kyubi. Todas sus facciones se habían hecho más feroces.

Sasuke se hallaba en su propio cráter en la estatua del fundador de su clan, Madara Uchiha. El sello de maldición estaba en su segundo nivel. Ahora el tenia la piel de color púrpura grisácea, su cabellera era mucho mas larga y abúndate que antes, y de un color similar a la de su piel. Las dos alas en forma de mano que salían de su espalda y lo envolvían se habrían mostrando todo su ser mientras se erguía.

-¡SASUKE, YA VANI POR FAVOR VOLVE A LA ALDEA, HAY GENTE QUE ESPERA!- grito Naruto en un ultimo intento para razonar con el que consideraba su hermano.

-¡NO DOBE, TENGO QUE IR CON OROCHIMARU PARA GANAR PODER Y MATAR A MI HERMANO MAYOR, Y VENGAR A MI CLAN!-respondió el Uchiha.

-¡ENTONCES NO ME QUE DA OTRA MAS QUE LLEVARTE A RASTRAS!-dijo naruto cargando un rasengan con una sola mano en su mano derecha. Sasuke por su parte en su mano izquierda cargo chidori negro. Luego de un momento ambos cargaron contra si.

-sasuke- murmuro naruto antes de que ambos ataques colisionaran entre si. Una gran explosión retumbo por todo el valle.

Cuando todo se disipo naruto se encontró atravesado de lado a lado por el brazo de sasuke. Sasuke retiro el brazo del pecho de naruto, naruto cae al suelo, noqueado. Sasuke se para enfrente de el, contemplándolo. Su hitai-ate cae desde su frente a lado de naruto, con un rajadura que atravesaba el símbolo de konoha.

-adiós amigo…urrgh kuso- murmuró cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en su brazo izquierdo. Momentos después se dispuso a retirarse a otogakure. Mientras atravesaba el río por sobre el agua oyó una voz femenina detrás de él.

-para ahí mismo sasuke-sasuke se dio la vuelta para encontrar quien era la persona que le hablaba. Quedo sorprendido ver a naruto parándose después de la herida que tenia en el pecho. Pero no fue solo eso sino que naruto estaba en su forma de sexy no jutsu. Con la diferencia de que estaba vestida con la ropa destrozada, no tenia las dos coletas que la distinguían por lo que su cabello caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, se veía de cómo de trece en ves de diecisiete, y llevaba su chaqueta abierta y además que no parecía querer seducirlo o algo por el estilo.

-vaya vaya naruto, no pensé que fueras a esos a intentar usar ese jutsu tan patético en mi cuando esta probado que conmigo no funciona en lo ap…- dejo de poder hablar cuando sintió que no podía moverse en lo absoluto-"¿que? ¿Jutsu de parálisis? ¿de donde aprendió a hacerlo?"-

Cuando volvió la vista a naruto, la vio caminado por agua hacia el, la herida en su pecho se estaba cerrando enfrente de sus ojos. Pero eso no fue lo que mas lo sorprendió. no. fueron sus ojos. No eran azul zafiro. No. Eran rojos, rojo sangre. Pero no era el rojo kyubi que tenia durante su transformación. Tenían algo más.

-"¡¿Qué CARAJO?!¡¿EL SHARINGAN?!¡¿Por qué EL DOBE TIENE EL SHARINGAN?! ¡SI EL NO ES UN UCHIHA!"-

Así es. En los ojos de naruto se presentaba el sharingan. Pero era un poco diferente, las usuales comas que aparecían en los ojos parecían mas las colas del kyubi si uno las miraba de cerca, y no solo eso, sino que tenia ¡nueve! De estas colas en cada lado.

Cuando finalmente llego enfrente de el, hablo serenamente-y si, si es el sharingan, pero mucho mas poderoso gracias a la presencia del kyubi que esta sellado en mi interior-sasuke quedo impactado ante esa información, aun que eso explicaba el poder que desplegó en la batalla y antes de que intentara preguntar, naruto siguió- y antes de que preguntes, si, nací niña, y no, no soy un uchiha, pero tampoco se lo saque a uno como lo hizo kakashi-sensei, es una historia algo larga, pero-

Movió la mirada hacia por donde llegado y la volvió hacia sasuke, quien seguía total mente quieto gracias al jutsu de parálisis- creo que tenemos el tiempo suficiente. Bueno por donde empiezo. Ah si. Todo empezó irónicamente en este mismísimo valle cuando madara uchiha peleo contra el shodai hokage y que término con la huida de madara, quien huyo hacia la aldea del remolino, de donde el clan uzumaki es originario. Al parecer el se cruzo con una miembro del clan así introduciendo el sharingan en el clan. Pero con la dificultad de que eran muy pocos los que podían activarlo por que requería mucho mas poder que el de los uchiha, pero cuando lo hacían lo tenían totalmente desarrollado. Pero el clan era pequeño y hace algunos años la guerra había devastado la aldea el clan es casi exterminado quedando solo mi madre quien era una kunoichi que huyó para salvarse hacia, irónicamente, konoha. No se quien es mi padre pero se que no era un uchiha por mi madre era pelirroja ojinegro y yo soy rubia ojiazul, lo que significa mi padre era rubio ojiazul y ningún uchiha tenia esas características. Mi madre murió al darme luz en el mismo día en que el kyubi ataca la aldea como yo era una beba huérfana ya, decidieron usarme a mi como el contenedor del kyubi, por que no se puede derrotar a un demonio de ese calibre. Y bueno el yondaime usa una técnica kamikaze para sellarlo dentro de mi.-

Sasuke estaba impresionado con la nueva información que había recibido. Realmente era fantástica, no quería creerlo pero lo que acababa de presenciar respaldaba la historia.

-ahora la historia de cómo lo active y el por que ando con henge de chico, también en está extremadamente relacionada con la masacre de tu clan.- ahora si. Sasuke era todo oídos ¿Qué tenia que ver la masacre de su clan? ¿Y por que tenía la sensación de que no le va a gustar lo que va a oír? Así que decidió escuchar atentamente- bueno como te digo, después de todo eso la gente no me veía como un simple contenedora del kyubi, sino como el demonio en si, y desde entonces trataron de matarme una y otra y otra ves. Entonces el sandaime-jiji hokague decidió crear un decreto que prohibía a la gente contarme a mi o a los niños o las personas que no sean capases de recordar esos eventos para que no se propagara el odio contra mi y me permitiera tener una infancia mas normal, pero sirvió de muy poco, pero al menos al final pude conseguir amigos como vos y los otros novatos al final.-

sasuke ahora empezaba a tener sentimientos de compasión hacia su, ahora, compañera de equipo-bueno acá viene la parte que te va a interesar. Bueno, una noche, cuando tenia ocho años, mientras escapa de una turba que me perseguía, me encontré con tu hermano, y el me salvo de la turba. Me ofreció que viviera con el en el complejo uchija, y me dijo que nadie me iba a lastimar, y que me iban a tratar bien. Yo en mi inocencia acepte. Me llevo. Me vistió y me alimento. Pero por supuesto, todo es era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cuando termine comer la comida que tu madre me hizo, ella me dijo que me llevaría a la habitación donde dormiría. Por supuesto yo estaba en los momentos mas felices mi vida. Cuando ella me llevo a una habitación bastante apartada. Grande es la sorpresa que me llevo. Cuando dentro de la habitación encuentro a mi amiga Akane, quien era de mi misma edad, huérfana igual que yo, la única amiga que había tenido y la cual había amado mucho, ¡DESNUDA!, ¡AMORDASADA!, ¡TOTALMENTE GOLPEADA!, ¡Y TOTALMENTE VIOLADA!-grito con furia y con lagrimas en los ojos

Sasuke estaba en shock el no se lo podía creer, no lo quería creer, no podía creer que su familia era capaz de esas barbaridades y salvajismos, con todas sus fuerzas logro decir a pesar del jutsu de parálisis-e-eso ¡eso no es cierto!-grito, negando.

-pues creelo, y no es necesario desiste lo que me hicieron durante los siguientes cinco días de calvario. Tu padre, tu hermano, tus tíos, tus primos mayores, y especialmente tu madre, Pasaban una buena cantidad de tiempos con nosotras. Aunque con tu mama no era tan doloroso y desagradable como con los demás. Aun que creo que eso se debe a que a mi me gustan las mujeres. Pero igual era un calvario. En el quinto día tú hermano y tu primo que recuerdo como se llama estaban violando a akane cuando ella se lastima, feo, empezó a sangrar y a sangrar, hasta que murió desangrada, a la edad de ocho años ¡SIENDO VIOLADA! Se fueron a enterar su cuerpo, no se donde. Yo llore y llore. Hasta que esa misma noche vinieron tu padre y tu hermano. Entonces mi dolor y mi tristeza son reemplazados por ira y furia extrema. ¿Sabes lo que me pasa cuando eso sucede? El sello del kyubi se abre un poco permitiendo así que un poco del chacra del kyubi se expandiera por mi dándome un gran poder. Y en ese instante, gracias al poder del kyubi creo, logro activar el sharingan pero salto de inmediato al Mangekyo sharingan. Y por puro instinto logro lanzar el amaterazu a lo primero que aparece en mi vista. Tu hermano.-

sasuke estaba en shock, y además lo que acaba de decir llevaba a la pregunta de ¿cómo es eso posible si su hermano sigue con vida? Nadie sobrevive al amaterazu

- tu padre se aterra y sale corriendo. Yo agarro la espada corta de tu hermano y me lanzo contra todo tu clan. Alcabo de unos tres o cuatro minutos estaban todos muertos. Menos vos por que estabas afuera del complejo.-

A Sasuke se le había girado el mundo cabeza abajo. Su hermano ya muerto. Y el verdadero autor de la masacre de su familia era nada más y nada menos el dobe, el bromista, el payaso de la clase, el todo sonrisas, naruto. Quien había sido que era en realidad una hermosa chica. Sasuke ahora estaba furioso. De no ser por el jutsu de parálisis, ya la estaría matando.

-después todo eso, mi ira había disminuido, pero seguía presente. Entonces me dedique limpiar mis huellas. Entonces una vocecita en mi cabeza, que ahora asumo que fue el kyubi me dijo que use el amaterasu bunshing no justu. Que crea un clon sólido, de carne y hueso de personas que hallan muerto por el amaterasu a partir de sus cenizas, y los cuales puedo controlar. Pueden sangrar, enfermarse, todo, y jamás se desvanecen a menos que yo se lo ordene. Pero requiere de mucho chakra y solo se puede usar en personas que hallan muerto por el amaterasu. Y por su puesto lo aplique con tu hermano y para que asi le culparan a el. Y cuando estaba saliendo del complejo te vi a lo lejos. y pensé en usarte como testigo. Y estoy segura de que me viste pero como una sombra a lo lejos. Por que en ese instante te había metido en el tsukuyomi sin que te dieras cuenta. Y bueno ya sabes el resto de lo que paso. Pero ser violada constantemente durante cinco días seguidos me dejo secuelas, como un miedo aterrador a los hombres, y mucha inseguridad, mas de lo que ya tenia, y pesadillas por meses. Fui con el hokague, hecha un despelote, por supuesto que antes me había cambiado la ropa ensangrentada, a decirle que fui violada por unos hombres desconocidos. Dije que fui violada por que me dolía como la mierda allá abajo, y quería que curaran. Pero no quería que me vincularan con lo ocurrido, asi que mentí. Entonces el me propone que use un sello especial que hace pueda mantener un hengue de manera ilimitada, asi aun que me canse o me quede inconciente este no desaparece. Ese sello era del tamaño de un puño y estaba en mi pecho justo donde me atravesaste. Lo que quiero decir es que literalmente me lo arrancaste del pecho y a ahora ya no lo tengo y estoy asi en frente tuyo.-

sasuke aun seguía con rabia. pero un nuevo sentimiento lo invadió. terror. si esta persona pudo matar a itachi y a todo el clan uchiha a los ocho años de edad. entonces no habia manera en que el pudiera hacer algo contra ella ahora, estaba a su merced.

-"oh kami-sama por favor permitime salir de esta!"-imploro el uchiha

naruto se acerco a centímetros de su cara-¿sabes que? tengo una idea-se acerco a su oído y susurro- te voy matar acá mismo-con eso se irguió, le da un beso rapido y corto en los labios como regalo de despedida-MUA! beso de despedida.¡chau!¡**AMATERASU**!-las comas del sharingan giran frenéticamente en sus ojos. y sasuke es consumido en segundos por las flamas negras del amaterasu y es reducido a cenizas.-"lo siento sasuke. pero si te dejaba ir te ibas a convertir en una amenaza para la aldea, y se te llevaba de vuelta, te iban extraer el sharingan y luego ejecutarte como ejemplo para los que piensen en traicionarnos, y eso destrozaría a sakura-chan, y me iba culpar de todo eso, y no podría soportar eso"-giro la cabeza de vuelta al bosque detrás suyo y volvió a las cenizas-"mejor hago esto rápido. hm ¿como era? ah si"-hizo una serie de sellos manuales-"¡amaterasu bunshin no jutsu!"-

de inmediato las cenizas de sasuke volvieron a envolverse en flamas negras. estas empezaron a juntarse de nuevo y toman forma humana. allí enfrente de ella se erguía una copia perfecta sasuke-ya sabes que hacer-el clon asintió y se puso en marcha a otogakure.

-"bueno, ahora tengo que volver y pedirle obaa-chan a que me reinstale el sello"-

desactivo el sharingan y sus ojos volvieron a ser azul zafiro. se dirigió a la orilla que daba al lado del país del fuego. cuando llego callo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente y sudando bastante.

-"kuso, entre la pelea, el sharingan, el amaterasu, el amaterasu bunshin no jutsu, gaste casi todo mi chakra, no tengo que aguantar"-

se levanto y se seco el sudor de la frente la manga de su chaqueta. hizo un par de sellos manuales.-"hengue"-se transforma en su versión masculina.

da unos pasos y siente el cansancio venirle encima-"kuso"- y se desploma al suelo. inconsciente. y el hengue se desvanece.

* * *

kakashi y pakun saltaban rama en rama rápidamente para alcanzar su objetivo

-pakun ¿cuanto nos falta?-pregunto kakashi

-ya falta poco. tenemos que apurarnos. huelo carne quemada-respondio el perro ninja

-¿a carne quemada?-pregunto preocupado

-si, pero es poco-respondió pakun

-"eso no es bueno, el chidori tiende a quemar el tejido del enemigo"-penso preocupado por su alumno-bien ¡ikuso!

* * *

luego de unos minutos finalmente logran llegar al valle del fin. solo para quedar boquiabiertos por las destrucción causada por la pelea.

-vaya la pelea si que fue grande-comento el perro

-si-respondio el jounin asombrado por la destruccion causada por sus alumnos

de inmediato empezaron a buscar a los dos genin. y rápidamente divisaron una mancha naranja, e inmediatamente lo reconocen como naruto. pero cuando se acercan se llevan la sorpresa de sus vidas. ahí no yacía el chico rubio que esperaban. sino una chica rubia, con las ropas de naruto, y las mismas facciones que el sexy no jutsu de naruto.

-tiene el mismo olor que naruto, este debe ser naruto-dijo el perro

-esto es muy extraño, hay que reportarselo a la hokague, y tambien hay que llevarla al hospital tiene una herida grave en el pecho "esa herida fue provocado por el chidori, eso explicaria el leve olor a carne quemada"-

los dos ninjas emprendieron el viaje de retorno con mil preguntas rondando por la cabeza. kakashi observo como la herida en el pecho se iba cerrando de a poco.

-"¿que sera que significa todo esto?"-se pregunto el jounin

* * *

luego de dos horas de recorrido, las puertas de konoha por fin aparecen a la vista. inmediatamente se dirigieron al hospital central de konoha. y vieron a la persona que querían ver.

-¡hokague-sama!¡hokague-sama!-llamo el jounin

-¡kakashi-san!¡naruto!-respondió tsunade al ver jounin cargando a naruto-oh dios mío ¡shizune! lleva a naruto a emergencias-

-¡si hokague-sama!-cumplió la asistente

-eeee... creo que tenes varias preguntas en mente ¿verdad?-

-"así que es verdad"si hokague-sama ¿que significa esto?- pregunto inquisitivo

-te cuento después en mi oficina. ahora tengo que atender chouji que es el que esta en peor estado-y con eso la rubia hokague fue a atender a los recien llegados

-bueno yo acá me despido, adiós-y con un puf desapareció el perro ninja.

-"hm creo que mas de naruto de lo salta a la vista"-pensó el jounin

* * *

una hora después kakashi se encontraba sentado en frente del escritorio que estaba en la oficina de tsunade. esperando una explicación.

-bueno kakashi-san como vera, naruto, no nació siendo varón. y también sabe el infierno de infancia que naruto a tenido. por lo que el sandaime hokague desidio que era mas seguro que naruto ande como varón que como niña. por lo que a los ocho años de edad le instalo un sello especial que le permitía mantener un hengue por tiempo indefinido y sin tener que moldear chakra, y que es capas de burlar tanto el sharingan como el byakugan- explico la hokague

-oh. entiendo. pero ¿por que el sello dejo de funcionar ahora?-

-eso se debe a que el sello se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde recibió el chidori. básicamente sasuke se lo arranco literalmente-

-oh. gracias por la explicación hokague-sama-

-ah. una cosa mas. esto es un secreto clase-s entendido. solo lo sabemos shizune, jiraiya, tuichi-san, ayame-san,iruka-san, ella misma y yo. y solo lo ella o yo tenemos autorización para revelarlo-advirtió la hokague

-bien. entendido. pero creo que es mejor que revelara su verdadera identidad a todos y dejar de vivir una mentira. creo que seria mas sano. y ademas, por como quedo el valle del fin, no creo que halla nada que temer-comento con cierto orgullo la ultima parte.

-¿enserio?¿y como quedo valle?-

-prácticamente destruido-respondio con orgullo por su alumno, ahora alumna

-wau. bueno entonces voy a hablar con ella al respecto. pero boca cerrada eh-

-soy una tumba-

-bueno, te podes ir-

y con eso hizo ademan de irse. pero antes de abrir la puerta...

-ah, una pregunta mas-

-¿si kakashi?-

-¿ella es...-

-¿lesbiana? si-

-oh. gracias hokague-sama, me retiro-

y con eso kakashi se retira de la oficina dejando a tsunade. y procesar todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

ya habían pasado diez minutos. y a ella se le estaba colmando la paciencia. ella sabia que el sabia que ella sabia que el estaba ahi.

-¿¡jiraiya, vas a salir o no!?-dijo azotando la botella de sake por la mesa

-ya, bueno- dijo apareciendo por la ventana-¿entonces le vas a contar a todos?

-si, creo que kakashi tiene razón, no puede andar viviendo así toda la vida. voy a hablar con ella cuando despierte-dijo cansinamente.

-hm bueno. pero es una lastima que al sensei no se le halla ocurrido antes-comento el sannin

-si tenes razón. para una mujer eso es algo horrible-dijo triste por la niña

-pero ¿por que omiste la parte de la violacion?-

-por que así va hacer mas fácil y cómodo para todos. y ademas no creo que ella quiera que le anden compadeciendo por eso-

-oh, bueno. ¿y como salió la misión?-

-ugh, mal, fallido- dijo molesta

-tsk, que desgracia. bueno. creo que me retiro. chau-

-adios-y con eso el sannin salio por la ventana por la que entro-"ugh ¿que paso con salir por la puerta?"

* * *

sakura se encontraba yendo camino al hospital tras escuchar que los ninjas de la misión de rescate volvieron. pero antes se detuvo en la florería yamanaka, llevarles flores no seria mala idea. y también de paso saludar a ino a pesar de ser rivales.

-ah hola frontuda ¿que haces acá?-dijo la rubia desde la rejistradora

-hola cerda vengo a comprar flores para sasuke y para naruto-respondió la pelirosa

-¿para naruto tambien?-pregunto extrañada

-si, a modo gracias ¿que flor me recomendas?-respondió simplemente

en ese momento ino empezó a armar cinco ramos de flores. entrego los dos que sakura pidió. y llevo un ramo para sasuke, otro para shikamaru y otro para chouji. luego de avisar a su madre que iría a visitar a sus compañeros de equipo en el hospital, encamino rumbo al hospital junto con sakura.

- espero que los chicos estén bien- comento ino

-si yo tambien. despues de todo esto era una misión rango-a-

* * *

tsunade caminaba por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar la habitación que deseaba. cuando llego ahí, encontro a naruto ya despierta sentada sobre la cama.

-oh vaya, ya te despertaste, pense que te iba a encontrar dormida todavia-

-pues ya estoy bien, ¿me puedo ir?-

-no, todavía tenes que recuperar la sangre que perdiste-

-tsk.-dijo molesta- y sobre el sello, necesito que me lo reinstalen-dijo frotandose el pecho

-si, sobre eso, quisiera hablarte sobre algo-dijo la mayor mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de la cama-eee... ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que te revelaras tal cual como sos?-

-¡¿que?! no, no quiero-respondio tajante y cruzaba los brazos

-mira, no podes andar viviendo así toda la vida. se van a a enterar tarde o temprano. y de seguro te van a aceptar tal cual como sos. y ademas ya no tenes que nada temer, sos la kunoichi la fuerte que halla visto, nadie te va hacer daño. ahora tenes amigos que te quieren y te apoyan-

-ya bastante tengo con ser la carcelera del kyubi y ahora tengo revelar de que soy una chica lesbiana y no un chico. ahora sakura-chan si que me va aceptar-dijo sarcarticamente- y no quiero que se anden compadeciendo por mi-

-no vamos a revelar lo del kyubi ni lo que paso hace cinco años, solo tu genero. amenos que vos quieras. y ademas kakashi ya se unió al club-

-uh?-

-si el fue quien te trajo, pero no le conte lo de hace cinco años. el sandaime hokague decidió poner el sello para prevenir que algo malo te pase. ¿ta bien la historia?-

-bueno. ok-bufo

-bueno, yo voy a hablar con ellos para que después entren a visitarte ¿ne?-

-bueno esta bien-

-bueno, ahora, a descansar-

con eso la hokague se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida. naruto quedo sola para preparase para lo que viene. estaba sumamente nerviosa al respecto. estaba apunto de revelar uno sus mas profundos secretos.

* * *

sakura e ino recorrían los pasillos del hospital en busca de sus compañeros. buscaban y no los encontraban hasta que finalmente encuentra una cara conocida.

-oh tsunade-sama-saludaron las dos kunoichis

-hola ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?-respondió la mayor

-si, ¿podemos preguntarle donde están las habitaciones de naruto, sasuke y los demás?-pregunto sakura

tsunade bajo la mirada. esto no les iba a gustar. suspiro y les dirigió la mirada- lamento informarles que la misión fracaso-

sakura sintió la tierra partirse. sasuke se había ido. sentía las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas. puso su mano sobre la boca y empezó a sobar. ino puso una mano consoladora por su espalda.

-hokague-sama ¿como están los demás?-pregunto ino

-chouji y neji están graves pero se recuperan favorablemente y están conscientes, kiba tiene heridas punzantes en las piernas pero esta bien, shikamaru solo tiene un dedo roto, y naruto tiene una herida grave en el pecho y gasto casi todo su chakra en combate, pero ya se recupera muy rápidamente. chouji, shikamaru, neji y kiba están en la habitación 201. naruto esta en otra habitación, aun no puede recibir visitas. quiero que vayan con ellos y se queden ahi. voy a reunirlos a todos, hay algo del que les quiero hablar.-finalizo la hokague

-esta bien hokague-sama-respondio la rubia

-hokague-sama ¿naruto esta bien?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-si el va estar bien, no te preocupes- aseguro la mayor

* * *

ambas kunoichis encontraron la habitacion. adentro estaban todos reunidos. los nueve novatos, menos naruto y sasuke, el equipo gai y los hermanos de la arena y sus respectivos jounins, menos baki. kiba, neji y chouji estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas. shikamaru estaba sentado en la suya alado de temari, quien lo consolaba por el fracaso de su primera misión como chunin. ino fue la primera en entrar seguida por una ya mas calmada sakura.

-hola, ¿están todos bien?-pregunta ino

-si estamos bien, bien echo pelota-dijo kiba

-jaja, muy gracioso- respodio ino. ella llevo los ramos que llevaba a shikamaru y chouji respectivamente, quienes agradecieron en retorno, y reservo el otro para otra ocacion- y ¿como salió todo?-estúpida pregunta

a lo que respondió shikamaru-pues ¿que es lo que parece?. nos molerion a golpes y casi nos matan sino fuera por los hermanos de la arena que nos rescataron en el ultimo momento, que problemático-

-oh, ya veo, y ¿como es que los hermanos de la arena entraron en todo esto?- pregunto curiosa

a lo que respondio temari-pues su aldea nos pidio asistencia cuando surgio la mision, y como favor por lo de los examens chunin-

después de eso hubo un largo silencio. pronto fue cortado por hinata quien estaba sentada en una silla a lado de la cama de kiba.

-a-alguien sabe algo de n-naruto-kun-pregunto la tímida ojiperla

-tsunade-sama dijo el esta bien y que se esta recuperando de una fea herida en el pecho y por gastar todo su chakra-respondio ino

-e-espero que se recupere bien- dijo preocupada

-también dijo que no podía recibir visita todavía, no se por que- esto solo preocupo mas a la timida niña-también dijo que deberíamos esperar acá por que nos quiera hablar de algo-

-"hm, así que se decidió por revelar lo todo"-pensó kakashi, quien se había mantenido callado leyendo su preciado `icha icha paradise´.

en eso entraron dos mujeres,una a la cual todos reconocieron como tsunade y la otra como su asistente shizune. la hokague ordeno a todos a prestar atención. todos se sentaron y/o se pusieron mas cómodos, o se recostaron por la pared. ella se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta.

-"agh. ¿como hago esto?"-pensó nerviosa-bueno ya que estamos todos aqui...-

-espere hokague-sama, falta naruto- exclamo sakura quien había permanecido callada.

-bueno. es sobre el de quien quiero hablar-respondio

-¿esta el bien?¿le paso algo?-dijo la pelirrosa con una renovada preocupacion por el rubio

-si, no te preocupes... el esta bien-suspiro antes de continuar-muy bien quiero que me presten mucha atencion-todos tencionaron por la exprecion seria de la hokague-como veran, naruto no a tenido una infancia precisamente feliz y pasifica. es mas fue algo triste y solitaria... y por... motivos de seguridad y... ciertos factores, el sandaime hokague a desidido tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad para proteger a naruto-da un largo suspiro- y entre ellas... ocultar su verdadero genero-todos dieron un grito ahogado.

-¿co-como que su verdadero genero?-dijo tenten

la mayor suspiro-la verdad es que naruto no nacio siendo varon... nacio siendo niña-

-¡¿Q-QUE?!-gritaron todos menos gaara, shino, kakashi y shizune.

-hokague-sama, si eso eso cierto, naruto debio haber usado un hengue muy avansado desde muy corta edad, ya que ni yo pude persibirlo y tambien mantenerlo por tiempos muy prolongados-dijo kurenai

-efectivamente, hace cinco años, como un mes antes de entrar a la academia, el tercero instalo un sello en el pecho de naruto para mantener el hengue por tiempo indefinido y sin la necesidad de moldear chakra. era un sello especial que era capaz de burlar tanto el sharingan como el byakugan-

-una pregunta hokague-sama ¿por nos revela todo esto en este momento?- pregunto shikamaru

-bueno, la cosa es que, el sello fue arrancado del pecho durante el combate con sasuke, por un chidori que la atraveso de lado a lado. y eso nos hiso pensar de que ya era tiempo revelarlo y que ya no habia nada que temer-respondio la hokague

-"auch"-pensaron muchos en el grupo

tsunade continuo-y eso nos hiso pensar de que ya era tiempo de revelarlo y que ya no habia nada que temer-

-¡¿e-entonces todo eso de que me intentara salir conmigo era solo para hacerlo mas combincente?!-exclamo sakura

tsunade solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa con un toque malicia-me temo que no es haci-

sakura palidecio. hinata se sonrojo. y la mayoria de hombres tuvieron una ligera hemoragia nasal a la idea de dos chicas juntas.

-"vaya, una lesbiana acosandome ¡ah por dioooooos!"-penso sakura con desagrado

-"cha! ¡somos tan lindas que atraemos hasta mujeres!"-exclamo inner sakura dentro de su mente con optimismo

-entoces ella es...-dijo ino

-lesbiana como una tenista-respondio tsunade- los que quieran, pueden acompañarme a verla en su habitacion-dijo dirijiendose a la puerta.

varios de ellos la siguieron quedando solo neji, kiba y chouji quienes seguian muy lastimados como para moverse. la mayoria iba mayormente por solo morbida curiosidad ante la situacion. algunos con sus propios pensamientos al respecto.

-"vaya naruto-kun es en realidad naruto-chan"-pensó hinata. a ella le era entendible el por que de la medida de ocultar su genero, por que ella había visto el maltrato por el que naruto había pasado, y el solo pensar de que hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiera hecho, le daba escalofríos.

-"cha!¡naruto me va a tener responder ciertas preguntas"-pensó sakura

tsunade se detuvo en frente a una habitacion. dio vuelta para mirar al grupo-em... una cosa mas. traten de ser comprensivos y no muy agresivos con ella, ella esta muy nerviosa con todo esto ¿si?-todos asintieron

* * *

naruto estaba recostada. pensaba en como reaccionarían sus amigos ¿la aceptarían?¿la rechazarían?¿como reaccionaria sakura?¿dejaría de hablarle? eso le daba mucho temor y la hacia pensar que quizás esto no era buena idea. esto la ponía muy nerviosa. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella escucho el pomo de la puerta girar. ella se puso posición de sentado. tsunade saco la cabeza y dijo en voz bajo.

-hey... ¿estas bien? ya están todos acá ¿queres que pasen?- dijo con voz maternal

-si esta bien que pasen-

tsunade metió la cabeza-bien ya pueden pasar... pero calmados-

la primera en entrar fue ino quien se moría de curiosidad seguida por todos los demás. la ultima en entrar fue sakura. cuando la fueron todos tenían un pensamiento en común-"dios, ¡es hermosa!"-efectivamente. no se esperaban para nada lo que estaban viendo. su cabello dorado lacio caía gracilmente hasta la mitad de la espalda. sus facciones eran suaves y gentiles, aunque los bigotitos le agregaban esa hermosa dualidad de gentil y salvaje. y su figura era perfecta, mucha chicas matarían por tener sus figura. y sus pechos eran como las de hinata. simplemente perfecta.

-guau! ¡¿naruto realmente sos vos?!-exclamo ino. quien se salto hacia a la cama, sin creer que la persona enfrente era aquel bufón de la clase que todos conocían

-si, así es- respondió con una sonrisa, visiblemente nerviosa

-no... puedo... creerlo-dijo tenten

-¿son reales? ¿puedo tocar?-dijo ino, estúpidamente

-no, no podes tocar-

-ino! eso no se dice- reprendió tenten

-¿que? solo quería probar si eran reales-

-primero me tendrías que invitar a salir antes de eso hehehe-

-jajaja muy gracioso. entonces si es cierto, sos...-

-si-

-vaya-

-y ¿aun te duele tu herida?-pregunta hinata

-si un poco-respondió naruto frotandose la herida

y así paso la hora entre preguntas, comentarios, algún que otro comentario estúpido de parte de ino, algún otro de lee sobre la flama de la juventud. al final despues de conocerse mas, todos terminaron retirandose de a poco.

* * *

la única persona que se había quedado era sakura quien también era la una que se mantuvo callada y al margen todo el tiempo. ahora solo quedaban ellas dos solas, y esto incomodaba un poco a naruto.

-"bueno eso no fue tan difícil después de todo"-había un largo e incomodo silencio- sakura-chan, entiendo si ya no queres hablar conmigo despues de todo esto-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

-huh? ¿de que hablas?-dijo desde la silla en donde estaba sentada

-pues, por no traer a sasuke y... por esto-

-no, no, no te preocupes. no estoy enojada. nada de esto es tu culpa. se hizo esto por tu protección. y lo de sasuke, bueno, hiciste lo que pudiste. y estoy muy agradecida por que lo hayas intentado. gracias por eso- dijo con una sonrisa genuina. cosa que hizo sentir culpable a naruto por tener que mentir a su querida sakura.-hmm, bueno me tengo que ir, no quiero que mis padres se empiecen a preocupar demasiado.-dijo levantandose y dirigiendose a la salida. pero antes de salir- y la próxima ves, yo te acompaño- dijo con una sonrisa y naruto devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas.

cuando sakura ya había salido de la habitacion. la sonrisa de naruto cayo y es reemplazado por lagrimas, y pronto por sollozos casi silenciosos. entierra su rostro entre sus rodilla y la abraza sus piernas. todas las lagrimas que no habían sido derramados en años, ahora eran descargados en toda su abundancia. a pesar de haberse prometido no llorar, ya no podía aguantar. no era justo. demasiadas injusticias cometidas en su contra. ella no había echo nada para sufrir de esta manera.

nada sabia que cierta pelirosa la escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. atónita al ver y/o escuchar a naruto sin su mascara de sonrisas. ya con ver a naruto deprimida era algo desolador, y ahora escucharla llora era algo prácticamente insoportable. iba a entrar a consolarla, pero los llantos cesaron. sakura metió la cabeza por la puerta, solo para ver que naruto ya estaba dormida. decidió dejarla dormir y descansar en paz. para luego dirigirse para su casa.

* * *

a la mañana siguiente. tsunade se encontraba sacando los vendajes a naruto. ella aun se sorprendía de lo rápido que naruto se recuperaba. le dijo que y podria irse para su casa dentro de un rato. momentos despues la puerta se abrio, dejando entrar a ino, sakura y hinata.

-h-hola, naruto-chan, hokague-sama- saludo hinata

-hola todos-dijo ino enérgicamente

-hola a todos-dijo sakura

-hola hinata-chan, ino-chan, sakura-chan-saludo naruto

-hola chicas- saludo la hokague

-¿y como te va?-pregunto ino

-yo estoy bien, tsunade-obaa-chan dijo que podía ir a mi casa hoy... ¡auch!-le creció un chichón

-deja de decirme vieja-dijo la hokague

-¡hoy! pero tendrías que estar en cama por lo menos dos semanas-dijo sakura en desconcierto

naruto solo mostro su pecho para mostrarles que ya estaba bien, dejandolas a las tres en sorprendidas. ella estaba como nueva-ven estoy como nueva-

-oh bueno, pero no te podes ir con esta ropa-dijo ino señalando las ropas destrozadas de naruto-¿por que no nos das las llaves de tu casa para que te traigamos ropa limpia?-

naruto se puso en pose de pensar-mmm no seria mala idea, pero no vayan a estar revolviendo entre mis cosas, las llaves están en el bolsillo con cierre de mi pantalón-

-¿tenes lenceria?-pregunto sakura

-si, claro que la tengo-

luego de explicarles la dirección de su apartamento. las tres chicas encaminaron rumbo al apartamento.

* * *

luego de veinte minutos de caminata, por fin llegaron. no se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que era un edificio clase media baja. subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. encontraron al fondo del pasillo. al llegar a la puerta notaron que la cerradura era diferente a las demás, era un poco mas grande. cuando sakura metió la llave, no oyeron el usual CLICK, sino un suave CLOCK. extrañadas abrieron la puerta hacia dentro y cuando la observaron, se sorprendieron.

-¡e-esta puerta es blindada!-exclamo ino

efectivamente, la puerta tenia cuatro centímetros de acero solido, con recubierta de madera para disimular.

-¿p-pero por que naruto tiene una puerta blindada?- dijo sakura en desconcierto

-c-creo que es una de las medidas que hizo el sandaime hokague- sugirió hinata

-si a de ser eso- dijo sakura

-bueno mejor entremos a buscarle ropa, antes de que se nos pase el tiempo-dijo ino

al entrar vieron que el interior contrastaba con el resto del edificio ya que parecía mas de clase media que de clase media baja. no estaba tan desordenado como lo esperaban, pero aun así encontraban alguna que otra cosa tirado por el suelo. lo primero que vieron era una pequeña cocina, mas aya se encontraba una pequeña sala comedor, y luego una puerta que asumieron que era la habitacion. paredes estaban recién pintadas de blanco, el olor a pintura nueva aun era perceptible en el aire. el piso era de madera solida.

las tres chicas caminaron hacia la habitacion. al entrar vieron que habia una cama unipersonal con frazada azul pegada hacia la pared debajo de la ventana. hacia la izquierda se encontraba un mueble guardarropa y a lado de esta estaba la puerta del baño. de inmediato fueron al guardarropa. se sorprendieron cuando vieron no era mucho lo que tenia. tenia como tres sets del mismo traje que siempre usaba, algunos pantalones y algunas remeras con diseños punk y/o hiphop. en un cajon encontraron la lenceria.

-vaya, tiene buen gusto- dijo ino refiriendose al set de lencería

-¡ino!-reclamo sakura

-¿que? solo decia-

hinata estaba recorriendo la habitacion. divisa una fotografía enmarcada, al recogerla vio que era la fotografía del equipo siete. viro con desprecio la imagen de sasuke. nunca le había gustado su forma de ser, tan arrogante y despreciable. luego algo cayo por detras del marco.

-oigan, encontré algo-las dos voltearon a ver que era.

eran dos fotografías. una era de tamaño normal y la otra era una de esas fotografías secuenciales que se hacen en esas maquinas que hay en los centros comerciales. la primera mostraba a naruto a los ocho años con una niña de su misma edad de cabello largo mediano de color rojo oscuro, ojos color verde azulado,con una remera blanca, colgandole del cuello a naruto, con las mejillas pegadas sonriendole a la cámara. la segunda tenia cuatro fotogramas. en la primera mostraba la niña dandole un beso en las mejillas a naruto, quien tenia una cara de confusión y sorpresa, y un fuerte rubor. la segunda mostraba a naruto mirando a la niña con confusión y con un rubor, y esta sonriendole tiernamente. el tercero mostraba a la niña dando le un beso sorpresivo en los labios, y naruto con los ojos bien abiertos por la gran sorpresa. el cuarto mostraba a naruto con los ojos ya corespondiendole el beso a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

las tres chicas enrojecieron por el contenido de las fotos.

-vaya, bueno, ya sabemos de donde saco sus gustos-dijo ino

-me pregunto ¿quien será esta chica?- dijo Sakura mientras voltea a ver el reverso de la foto- naru y akane para siempre. Enserado en un corazón.-

-me pregunto ¿que le habrá pasado? por que parecen quererse mucho. y nadie de nosotros conoce a esta chica. y todos conocemos a naruto desde la academia.-dijo hinata

-lo que sea ocurrió ante de entrar a la academia-dijo ino- bueno, tenemos que llevarle su ropa a naruto-

-si, y además dijo no indaguemos en sus cosas. Hinata, pone esas fotos en su lugar-dijo Sakura

-bueno, a ver, ¿que le llevamos?, agh creo que no hay otra que llevarle su ropa normal. creo que le vamos a llevar de compras después de esto, ¿que dicen?-dijo ino

-si tenes razón, necesita un ropa nueva-dijo sakura

-oigan miren, las ventanas también son blindadas-exclamo hinata

-¿que? ¿Enserio?, guau mira nada mas, tienen como cuatro centímetros de grosor- dijo sakura

-¿por que naruto tiene su hecha una fortaleza?-dijo ino

-bueno, yo siempre le e visto ser buleada constantemente por mucha gente y sin razón alguna-dijo hinata

-¿eh? ¿enserio? yo no sabia eso-dijo sakura con un poco de culpa-y ¿como es que vos sabes?

-e-eso no importa. lo que importa es que como vos no sabes si es tu compañera de equipo. OH por supuesto estabas muy concentrada acosando sasuke-dijo hinata venenosamente.

-"vaya, jamás conocí ese lado de hinata"-pensó ino

sakura solo bajo la mirada-si, tenes razón-

-pero ¿por que necesita blindar de esa manera su casa? es decir aun que la bulleen, no es como para convertir su apartamento un búnker-comento ino

-no se. pero mejor vayamos ya a llevarle su ropa-dijo sakura cambiando de tema

las otras dos asintieron. Recogieron el mismo set que siempre usa y ropa interior en una bolsa, para luego dirigirse al hospital.

* * *

cuando llegaron, la encontraron en la habitación de chouji, kiba y neji hablando animadamente. hasta que finalmente naruto las diviso.

-ah, hola hinata-chan, ino-chan, sakura-chan-dijo moviendo la mano a modo de saludo

-hola naruto-saludaron las tres

-ya te trajimos tu ropa-dijo ino

-gracias ino-chan-dijo naruto con una sonrisa-bueno chicos me tengo ir, que les vaya bien-se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación con las otras chicas. El cuarto quedo en silencio hasta que kiba hablo

-vaya, quien lo diría-dijo asombrado

-si-dijo chouji igual de asombrado

-y aparte es linda-dijo kiba con una sonrisa perruna

-atajate kiba. sabes que no tenes oportunidad con ella. ya escuchaste lo que dijo tsunade-sama-dijo neji

-si, es una lastima. tsk que desperdicio-replico kiba

* * *

naruto, hinata, sakura e ino estaban sentadas, en ese orden, en la barra del restaurante ichuraku. estaban sorprendidas de que teuchi y ayame ya conocían el secreto de naruto. naruto ya llevaba en quinto tazón de ramen, cuando finalmente ino rompió el silencio.

-naruto-dijo atrayendo su atención-¿como es posible comas tanto sin engordar?-

-simple, después de comer quemo todo entrenando. que mejor que esas tontas dietas que hacen ustedes dos-dijo volviendo a su tazón de ramen.

-¿como que tontas dietas?-replico sakura indignada- esas son dietas recomendadas por las mejores modelos de revista-

-vos lo dijiste, modelos. nosotras no somos modelos, somos kunoichis. esas dietas estan nada mas echas para VERSE bien. pero no para ESTAR bien. tienen que comer bastante para tener energía y fuerza. y por la figura, pues el entrenamiento se encarga de eso- dijo naruto simplemente- y además, si siguen así, algún día les va a costar feo-advirtió.

-¿por que?-pregunto ino

-bueno, imaginate esto- dijo levantándose y posicionándose detrás de ino- están en una misión de reconocimiento. los detecta el enemigo. se arma la pelea. pero estas muy cansada por que estabas dieta y no tenes energía. el enemigo nota esto y se concentran en atacarte a vos para desarmar la defensa del equipo. te derrotan fácilmente, pero no te matan. pero gracias a eso tus compañeros son asesinados.-puso boca cerca de la oreja de ino- a vos te llevan a su base como aperitivo. si sabes a lo que me refiero. y no vas a tener fuerza para hacer nada-las tres chicas un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.- y eso es solo uno de los escenarios en que puede suceder-dijo finalmente, volviendo a su lugar y siguió con sus ramen

esto dejo pensando mucho a las tres chicas, especialmente ino y sakura. jamas lo habian pensado de esa manera. estaban muy concentradas tratando de ganarse el afecto de sasuke. y solo pensaban en verse bien para el.

-entonces ¿decís que comamos diez tazones al dia de ramen y luego entrenar?-dijo ino

-mmm... no hace falta que sean diez tazones de ramen, yo puedo comer diez sin engordar por que tengo un metabolismo muy rápido-dijo naruto

ino dijo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por konohamaru y su banda que estaban corriendo en dirección a ellas.

-¡narutoniichannarutoniichan, es cierto lo escuche, que sos mujer!-grito konohamaru

-si me temo que si, siento haberte mentido por esto, konohamaru-dijo sacudiendole el pelo

-¿entonces ya no me vas enseñar técnicas cool como el jutsu semhf!...-naruto le tapo la boca antes de que completara la frase.

-hehehe... konohamaru no digas voludeses, claro que les voy a enseñar mas técnicas cool, es mas, tengo una técnica que aprendí hace poco y es muy poderosa-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿enserio?! ¡sugoi! ¿y como es?- exclamo entusiasmado

-después te muestro, pero tienen que ir a entrenar muy duro por requiere mucho chacra, dale anda pues-

-¡a la orden jefa!-dijeron los tres al unísono con un saludo militar, para luego salir corriendo del restaurante.

-¿que fue todo eso?-pregunto ino

-¿no eran esos los chicos que siempre te siguen?-pregunto sakura

-sip-respondió simplemente-bueno creo que este ya es el ultimo tazon. quiero irme a mi casa a darme un rica ducha-dijo poniendo su octavo tazon con el de pagar su cuenta. cada una se despidio y se dirigio para su casa.

* * *

una ves dentro. naruto aseguro la puerta. puso las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigio a su habitacion. se desvistio y entro en la ducha. dejo que el agua fresca recoriera su piel, disfrutando la sensacion.

el recuerdo de lo ocurido en el valle del fin volvio a ella. se sintio sucia por lo que habia echo. si alguien se enterara. si sakura se enterara. no, no queria pensar en eso. ajito esos pensamientos. pero luego una idea le habia llegado. y una sonrisa macabra aparcio en su rostro. nadie tenia por que enterarse. tenia dos sirvientes, esclavos, espias en dos organizaciones criminales que jamas la traicionaran. cumplirian cualquier orden suya y solo suya, sin oposicion alguna. aparte eran muy fuertes. podria manipular varios hilos, sino todos, para que todo jugara a su favor. y jamas nadie se entraria, a menos que ella asi lo quiera. era perfecto.

-"y luego cuando sasuke aprenda todo lo que pueda de orochimaru, voy a hacer que lo mate de la manera mas dolorosa posible por matar jiji-san. y despues de eso puedo hacerlos desaparcer y todo el poder que hallan ganado y lo que hallan aprendido vendra a mi. asi podre ser la kunoichi mas fuerte de todos los tiempos y asi podre protegerlos a todos mis amigos y en especial a sakura-chan. agradesco de que kyu-san me halla enseñado esa tecnica aquella ves"-penso naruto con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

era raro que naruto tuviera este tipo de pensamientos egocentricos y macabros. pero despues del calvario por el paso durante su infancia. merecia ser egoista por lo menos una vez en la vida. tenia derecho.

minutos despues salio del baño. se seco con una toalla, con la cual despues envolvio su cuerpo. se preparo para dormir.

* * *

sakura se encontraba recostaba en su cama con su pijama rojo puesto, mirando al techo. pensaba en las cosas que habian ocurido. la partida de sasuke y la revelacion del verdadero genero de naruto. y cuando recordo lo que naruto dijo en el ichiraku. y eso le daba escalofrios, por que todo lo que habia dicho era cierto. si no dejaba esas estupidas dietas y empesaba a entrenar enserio, tarde o temprano llegaria a estar en una situacion similar a la que naruto describio.

-"naruto tiene razon. soy demaciado debil. en la batalla solo me quedo atras, mientras ellos pelean y me protegen. agh soy patetica. hasta hinata me ganaria sin esfuerzo. no puedo estar siempre dependio de los demas"-penso angustiosamente-"¡ya se!¡ le pedire a tsunade-sama que me entrene, y asi ya no voy a ser un estorbo y tambien voy a poder traer a sasuke-kun!"penso entuciasmada

intento dormir despues eso. pero no podia, por que habia algo que purgaba su mente. y ese algo era naruto. se dio cuenta de que enrealidad conocia muy poco de naruto. se dio cuenta de que no era siempre todo sonrisas y que podia llorar. que tenia sus propios secretos. y tambien se preguntaba ¿por que tenia su casa blindada de esa manera?¿para que necesita tanta proteccion.-"realmente te conozco muy poco naruto"-

luego al ver que no podia conciliar el sueño desidio hacer su `pequeño ritual´ que nunca le fallaba en esto.

* * *

era de mañana, y los rayos del sol que atravasaron la ventana despiertan a naruto. ella iergue su cuerpo desnudo hasta quedar sentada. saca su mano derecha de su entrepierna y llevarse los dedos a la boca. disfrutando del sabor. SU sabor.

luego bañarse, vestirse y desayunar. desidio ir a la torre hokague para preguntar que van hacer ahora. pero antes de salir decidio recojer su cabello en una cola de caballo.

* * *

fuertes golpes en su puerta la despertaron.

-¡sakura, despertate ya pues!¡el desayuno esta listo!-exclamo su madre

-¡bueno, ya voy mama!-dijo mientras sacaba sus manos de su de su pillama-"que rompe bola. hmm creo me voy a lavar las manos"-penso luego de oler sus manos... y lamerselos.

luego de bañarse y vestirse. bajo a desaynar con su madre

-mama-dijo interumpiendo el silencio entre las dos-¿crees que si se lo pregunto, tsunade-sama me tomaria como aprendiz?-

sora, su madre, casi se atraganta con su desayuno siendo tomada por sorpresa-¿p-por preguntas eso?-

-bueno, pense un poco y creo tengo que tomar las cosas mas en serio. por cuando miro hacia atras en nuestras misiones como equipo. yo practicamente no hice nada. solo me quede atras dejando que naruto y sasuke se encargaran de todo. y me siento un estorbo. y luego esta lo que naruto nos dijo a mi y ino-

-¿que fue lo que te dijo?-

-ELLA nos dijo que si seguiamos de la forma en que actuabamos... bueno... podiamos terminar mal-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-pues el tiene razon ¡ESPERA!¡COMO QUE `ELLA´!-exclamo sora

-ah! me olvide de contarte-dijo en con voz de chisme-pues resulta ser... que naruto oculto su verdaro genero desde que entro en la academia. lo revelaron ante ayer-

sora estaba con la boca. esto si que era grande-entonces ella es...-

-sip. soy tan linda que hasta atraigo chicas-dijo con cierto ego, a lo cual sora solo rio levemente-pero, tsunade-sama dijo que no lo hicieron por esa razon. ella dijo que el sandaime hokague le implanto un sello en su pecho para mantener un hengue que era capaz de burlar tanto el sharingan como el byakugan, por tiempo indefinido. todo por motivos de seguridad-

-"hmm ya me imagino por que"-penso sora, sabiendo el calvario que paso naruto

-¿y sabes lo mas increible? cuando ino, hinata y yo nos fuimos a recojerle la ropa a su apartamento. encontramos que la puerta y las ventanas ¡eran blindadas!-exclamo

-guau! eso si que es increible- finjio sorpresa, ya que no le sorprendia que el viejo hokague le pusiera tal proteccion.

-pero volviendo al tema original. ¿crees que tsunade-sama me acepte como su alumna?-

-no se cariño, no estoy segura. una mujer como ella no va a aceptar a cualquiera como alumna-dijo con encojiendo los hombros

-mmm... bueno no pierdo nada con intentar-dijo levantandose de la mesa y recojiendo sus platos y llevandolos a la cocina. luego de lavarlos, se despidio de su madre y se dirijio a la torre hokague.

* * *

-bueno kakashi, ¿como crees que esta la situacion con los chicos?-pregunto la godaime

-bueno hokague-sama, pues parece ir mejor de lo esperado. al parecer lo de naruto los distrajo a todos de la traiccion de sasuke-contesto el ciclope enmascarado.

-que bueno-dijo aliviada

-bueno ¿que cree que debamos hacer? hokague-sama-

tsunade cerro los ojos por unos momentos, pensando, luego con una sonrisa abrio los ojos- pues, creo que habra entrenarlos muy bien a ambas. es mas tambien voy a involucrar a ino yamanaka y a hinata hyuga en este entrenamiento especial que tengo pensado-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿puedo preguntar de que trata el entrenamiento hokague-sama?-pregunto dudoso

-bueno. pienso entrenar a sakura haruno y a ino yamanaka personalmente por los siguientes seis meses. naruto estara con jiraiya por el mismo periodo. y por ultimo hinata hyuga continuara con el entrenamiento auto impuesto que tiene que por los reportes de kurenai, es bastante bueno de por si. pero pasados esos seis meses las sometere bajo entrenamiento anbu-

-¡¿que?! ¡pero solo son niñas, anbu no es para ellas!-exclamo alarmado

-no por ahora, para eso estan los seis meses de entrenamiento previos kakashi-cerro los ojos y suspiro, para luego abrirlos de nuevo-ademas, estamos entrando en epocas sombrias kakashi y estamos bajos de shinobis despues del ataque de orochimaru. estas cuatro chicas son realmente diamantes, grandes, en bruto que hay que pulir, bastante. naruto no hace falta explicar. sakura haruno e ino yamanaka son extamente iguales a mi cuando tenia su edad. tanto en personalidad como en capasidades. hinata hyuga tiene un enorme potencial, mas que neji incluso, lo que la ataja es su personalidad tan suave y temerosa. por eso quiero que dentro de seis meses vos las entrenes en los cuarteles ambu-

-¿yo?-

-si, sos el mejor para eso. ya estas familiarizado con las chicas y con el ambiente anbu. a vos te va a ser mas facil que a nadie-

-¿pero no van a ir a hacer misiones anbu verdad?-

-me temo que si. quiero que ganen experiencia en el combate pesado-

-pero eso es demasiado-

-tranquilo kakashi. el entrenamiento anbu va a ser de cuatro meses en vez de las usuales cuatro semanas-

-hmm... entiendo hokague-sama. bien acepto-

-bien, podes retirarte-y asi el ciclope peligris se retira de la oficina.

tsunade quedo sola en la oficina-¡shizune!

-si, tsunade-sama-estro la asistente

-quiero que me llames a sakura haruno y a ino yamanaka...ah y tambien quiero que venga hiashi hyuga dentro de dos horas-ordeno la hokague

-si, a la orden tsunade-sama-

-"espero estar haciendo lo correcto"-suspiro la godaime

* * *

**N/A: WUAU! mas de 10.000 palabras! espero que les halla gustado por que me esforcé mucho y estoy muy entusiasmado con este fic.**

**el amaterasu bunshin no jutsu: es un jutsu demoniaco. que crea un clon de una persona que alla muerto por el amaterasu apartir de sus cenizas. este clon es de carne y hueso. posee todas las tecnicas, recuerdos, y kekke genkai(si es que tiene) de la persona de la cual fue creada. es clon es capas de sangrar y lastimarse sin desapareser. mas pareciera ser una tecnica de resusitacion. pero el clon no posee alma propia, aun que es capaz de simular sentimientos, es capas de razonar y resolver problemas. pero no posee voluntad propia y obedece solo a la persona que ejecuto el jutsu. tambien una vez que el bunshin muere, todo el poder y conocimiento que tenga ira a parar al usuario del jutsu. este jutsu prohibido era solo de conocimiento de demonios y deidades. y requiere una gran cantidad de chakra.**

**proximo capitulo: el próximo capitulo se va a poner bueno, y mas sexy. ya lo estoy haciendo**

**-¿¡que!? ¡¿vamos a ser anbu?!-**


End file.
